Different types of skis manufactured incorporating a fairly flexible structure are now conventionally known. A great many variants thereof exist, these consisting of an elongated beam whose front end is curved upward so as to form the tip, and the rear end is also curved upward, but in less pronounced fashion, to form the heel.
Present-day skis normally have a composite structure in which various materials are combined, so that each functions optimally with respect to the distribution of the mechanical stresses generated during skiing. Accordingly, the structure normally comprises peripheral protective elements, interior strengthening elements making it possible to withstand flective and torsional stresses, and a core. Assembly of these elements is effected by adhesive bonding or injection, generally under heat in a mold embodying the final shape of the ski, with a front part significantly raised to form the tip, a rear part slightly raised to form the heel, and a cambered central part.
Despite the manufacturer's preoccupation with producing good-quality skis, they have not, to date, discovered a high-performance ski which proves satisfactory under all conditions of use.
Present-day skis exhibit a number of problems, in particular that of poor performance when undergoing oscillations resulting from ski vibrations or flexion. Indeed, persistent vibrations cause loss of adhesion and thus, poor steering of the ski. It is thus very important to damp the vibrations under good conditions, and, in consequence, solutions have already been suggested. Note should be taken, for example, of the solutions proposed in French Patent Applications Nos. 2 503 569 and 2 575 393. However, the damping devices disclosed in these applications produce only minor effects imperceptible to the skier.